1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drive mechanisms for track-type vehicles, and more particularly to means for providing selective and facilitated assembly and disassembly of drive mechanisms for track-type vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The drive mechanisms for the prior art track-type vehicles have the following disadvantages.
Stating in brief, in the drive mechanisms which require frequent maintenance and inspections, assembly and disassembly of them have to be made under the condition that the steering clutch assembly, brake assembly and the final drive assembly are mounted on the vehicle body thus requiring a considerable time and manpower, and there is a risk that at the time of disassembly the hydraulic fluid will flow out from the power drive, and adhere to and soil its surrounding parts, and at the time of assembly the earth and sand deposits on the vehicle body may penetrate into the steering clutch and brake assembly.
One improved power drive devised to eliminate the above-mentioned risk and disadvantage is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,156 issued to Krolak et al. In this drive mechanism, since each of the steering clutch assembly, the brake assembly and the final drive assembly is constructed as an independent unit, these components can be removed separately from the vehicle body as a unit at the time of maintenance and inspections. However, even in cases where maintenance and inspections of the steering clutch assembly and the brake assembly are made, removal of the final drive assembly is required every time. Further, since the steering clutch and brake assembly passes near the track assembly on which the earth and sand etc. adhere when they are removed from the vehicle body, there is still a risk that the earth and sand may penetrate into the steering clutch assembly and the brake assembly.